


Deepest Desires

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things Dean keeps to himself are what really lights a fire under Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one little scene where Leviathan!Dean bends down and whispers in Sam's ear, yeah you know what I'm talking about. SPOILERS for 7.06 and it's pretty short but I hope you like it anyway :)

Sam doesn't think about it.   
  
Because if he thought about it, his head would start spinning, his pulse would start racing and his palms would start sweating.   
  
So Sam sits like a statue, trying to ignore Levi-a-Dean as best as he can. But, like so many times in the past, no matter what form Dean takes, he's just too hard to ignore.   
  
The thing is so like Dean it's actually scary. The way he moves with sure, cocky steps, the way his husky voice sounds in his ear, the slight tingle Sam always gets when Dean's hot breath ghosts over the shell of his ear.   
  
 _This isn't Dean._  
  
Sam jerks away from the imposter and wishes his hands weren't cuffed.   
  
"What? I thought you liked that, Sammy," Levi-a-Dean whispers.  
  
Sam finds himself lost for words. His mouth is dry when he tries to swallow.   
  
"At least that's what Dean thinks," the imposter smiles and saunters towards him again, Sam tries to jerk away but the Leviathan is fast. Before Sam can react, Levi-a-Dean has a wad of his hair in his strong hand and pulls his head back, exposing the length of Sam's neck.  
  
Sam tries desperately to swallow but there's too much pressure to do anything more than blink.   
  
The creature leans down so his mouth is directly by Sam's ear. Sam shivers when his tongue pokes out and licks around the shell of his ear.   
  
"I knew you'd like this Sammy," it husks out. "Dean sure likes this. Of course, you already knew that."  
  
"St-" Sam tries to get out but oxygen deprivation is starting to take over. His neck is too overtaxed to take in any air.  
  
"Stop? You don't want me to stop. Know how I know?" Levi-a-Dean asks, and the bastard sounds so amused that Sam has to close his eyes.   
  
Without warning, its hand snakes down Sam's body, brushing past his pecs to his stomach and inching towards his groin. Sam's eyes widen and he jerks desperately, a whimper escaping his throat but the creature is strong and his hold on Sam's hair doesn't relent.   
  
"Right here," The feel of Dean's hand is familiar over his bulge. Big and encompassing; Sam finds himself embarrassed that he's hard. He wants it so badly. This isn't Dean, but his body doesn't know the difference.   
  
The hand squeezes and Sam moans. Sam can just imagine the grin lighting up the bastard's face.   
  
"You like that Sammy, huh? Want big brother to make you feel good?"  
  
 _Yes_  Sam wants to moan out but this thing....this isn't Dean.   
  
"Noooo..." His words are garbled and whiny but it gets the message across. Levi-a-Dean's amused expression turns to rage.   
  
"No? You're so hard for it, baby boy--and yet you tell me no?" Its face turns murderous and Sam feels fear crawl into his veins. Before, all Sam thought about was this thing raping him or worse. Now he imagines being eaten whole. He can't help the shudder that runs through him.  
  
Without warning, the hold on his hair is released. But, before he can breathe, the Leviathan smashes Sam's forehead against the table.   
  
Sam yelps in shock, his vision is starting to spin. He thinks that he's taken way too many shots to the head lately to actually be able to bounce back up like he used to.   
  
Levi-a-Dean holds his head firmly against the table, his hands are caught in between his stomach and he winches as the cuffs dig into his wrists.  
  
"How about we put on a show huh? Try and get Dean in here. What do you think he'll say?"  
  
It kicks his chair away and Sam is forced to stand. It isn't until he realizes that his ass is virtually sticking out that he panics.  
  
Sam's eyes widen and he tries to buck the creature off, but it only serves to spur it on.  
  
"He'd call you a whore, I bet. So hard up to take it from  _another_  monster."  
  
Sam flinches at the low blow. It's an all too familiar reminder of his low status, of how low he'd actually sunk to sleep around with monsters.   
  
"Hmmm you're so pliant and willing, and all for me." The Dean imposter starts to grind down against his back, Sam didn't know these things had sex drives but he could easily feel the hard line of its cock pressing against his back and ass. "God he's just as far gone for you, wants you so badly."  
  
 _This isn't Dean. This isn't Dean. This isn't Dean._  Sam chants over and over again in his head but his dick still gets hard, filling up with blood and leaking pre-come before he even knows what happened.   
  
He's ashamed of himself. When Levi-a-Dean pulls down his pants he doesn't even fight it. He shivers when the creatures eases his boxers down slowly, and he flinches when its hand smoothly runs over the curve of his ass. He wants it so bad that he's willing to take it from a monster.   
  
That's how low Sam has sunk.   
  
The Leviathan isn't anything like Sam was picturing. It was gentle in some ways but its impatience soon takes a front seat. Thick fingers probe his entrance and open him up. All Sam can do is moan uselessly and imagine Dean opening him up, picture Dean's naked body behind him and the soft glide of his cock as he inserts three fingers and stretches him open.   
  
It hurts. He howls in pain and jerks when Levi-a-Dean slams into his newly opened hole. Soon his rough pace outweighs the burning sensation until Sam is delirious and writhing to get more.  
  
Sam winces as the table scrapes against the floor, as the creature pounds mercilessly into his sore ass. The tug and pull outweigh the burning that was lighting him on fire. Dean's cock is longer and thick; it seems just the right size for Sam's virgin hole. But this isn't Dean. This is an imposter. No matter how many times he reasons this, Sam pushes back just as the Leviathan pounds in.  
  
Sam comes harder than he has in years, the white liquid dribbling out of his spent cock and soaking his underwear.   
  
The Dean clone pulls out with a wet plop and Sam is ashamed to feel come dribble out of his hole.  
  
"You are so fucking  _gone_  for him." Levi-a-Dean laughs and all Sam can do is lay on the table covered in drying come and think about Dean.  
  
The creature's right. He is so fucking far gone it's not even funny. Sam doesn't have the energy to argue that this probably was the best sex he's had in ages.   
  
When the real Dean bursts in with a shout Sam's already pulled up his jeans and tied his jacket around his waist.   
  
His brother make short work of the leviathan. When Dean asks him if he's alright, and checks him over for injuries Sam just nods and says, "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
That seems good enough for Dean, as he tries to steer Sam out of the room. Sam can't help but look back at the spattered remains of the monster who'd fucked him and feel that dark ache of his deepest desire trying to break free.  
  
 ** _The End_**


End file.
